There exists a need for a cleaning wiper to be utilized in the graphic arts, photographic, and printed circuit industries to clean sheet film, light tables, art work, printed circuit boards, and other sheets and other regular surfaces.
Brushes have been used for this purpose. However, brushes have significant shortcomings when utilized in this manner. It is not easy to utilize brushes to uniformly clean the desired surface. Further the brushes redistribute contaminants previously accumulated.
Non-woven fabrics can also be used for cleaning sheets for regular surfaces such as those found in the graphic arts industries. Such a non-woven fabric is the Type 532B wiping fabric manufactured by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company (3M), St. Paul, Minn. This w iping fabric may be utilized to trap dust, dirt, lint and other surface contaminants potentially present on the surface to be cleaned.